The Missing Time
by Kai Isolated
Summary: Time seperated them, and with time too will they be together again - with a help from their child. //KakashixRin// UPDATED
1. Prologue: The Frozen Time

Hey guys, Kai Isolated here

Hey guys, Kai Isolated here. I've been seeing a lot of parenting type of story involving KakaRin, and now I'm eager to present my own that has been loitering inside my cerebral for a long time. This story however has nothing related with my other story; As Time Flies By (even though I wanted it to, but the timeline will then be messed up). Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, since I am now in need of practicing my grammar skills and vocabulary.

The prologue starts during the 2 and a half years time skip (the time when Naruto is off with Jiraiya) and the real story starts 2 years after the akatsuki incident (meaning I don't want to mess with the real Naruto story's timeline, therefore we assume that the crisis is over and Naruto won bla, bla… after 2 years)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will**

* * *

Prologue: The Frozen Time

Heavy breath escaped from his lips and through the dark layer of his mask. Warm sweat dripped slowly at the side of his face and disappeared into the air. He had his left eye closed with one of his palm, and the other eye closed; tight. The pain from the left eye sent jots of electrical impulses translated as pain throughout his whole body. He shivered and finally gave up. He dropped to the ground; on his knees – helpless and out of breath.

How he wish for her right now.

Lately, all he thought of was her- at the memorial, at the Godaime's office, when eating, and even before he closed his eyes to face his nightmares. For so many years he managed to forget, but now he couldn't even live one moment with her image suddenly flashed inside his mind. His students were now all away on their own, and without realizing, he was feeling a small hole of loneliness deep in his heart. He was reliving the same thing back when he found out that he lost her – forever. And now, between missions, or during his free time, he brought himself to the middle of the thick Konoha forest, away from radar. He came to train, to let everything out, to test his capabilities.

From the vision of his normal and perfectly healthy right eye, he looked straight in front and he saw the sight of his own power. The huge row of trees that once lined in front of him had disappeared, leaving only the lower parts still attached to the ground. Everything looked as if certain parts were sucked into a vortex.

"So this is the power of my Magenkyou…" he thought, with a deep sigh after. The strain of the Magenkyou was too much for his body that does not hold any Uchiha blood in it. He knew that even Uchiha Itachi, as a true Uchiha could not stood long with his Magenkyou. Not only that, he manage to discover many other information regarding the Magenkyou. Though his was clearly different from of Itachi's, he now at least knew what other capabilities of the Magenkyou have. Yet, the Uchiha's bloodline still held so many mysteries after all.

The wind gave a slow blow, brushing against his silver stands of hair and Kakashi let the rest of his body fell on the grassy ground. His breathing started to return to its normal pace but his whole body couldn't even move an inch. He groaned; both because of his pain and frustration. His vision was getting darker and out of focus; he knew he was going to faint any seconds now.

And all he could do was to whisper her name.

* * *

His eyes shot open unknowingly. The years of training as a ninja have made him extremely sensitive with his surrounding. He jerked; the pain came along with the consciousness. He raised his sore body in a sitting position – which was then that he realized that he was out of his green Jounin vest and under a warm blanket. It was raining outside; he made that out with the sounds of splashes outside. He guessed based on his senses and also from the darkness that lay beneath the small window that it was now at the peak of a night. He looked around anxiously at the small room he was in; lighted by a small candle and with some help from the moon. There was a faint scent occupying the room, but immediately, he recognized the familiar lavender scent.

It was her scent.

There was no doubt in his mind. He was sure that it was her. But the rationality of his mind could not accept her presence at the moment. It was not possible no matter how much you try to make sense of it. His Sharingan eye twitched at all the confusion. He had enough pain for one day that he felt like ripping the eye apart. But the sudden sound of footsteps that was nearing the room automatically signalled his brain to reach for a weapon. He remained ready under the blanket; one hand at the left eye whilst the other holding tight to a kunai. The door knob twisted with a click.

A woman, about the same age of him emerged from behind the door, carrying a small basin of water and a napkin hanging at her right shoulder. Her dark reddish-brown hair almost reached her waist and on her face were two purple strips; one on each cheeks. She raised her head a bit and her sepia eyes met his dark ones.

And the time froze.

His eyes widened. The strong scent of lavender caught him off guard and penetrated right into him. The grip on the kunai loosened and the other hand removed itself from his left eye. His heart beat faster and his mouth went dry. Again, he was unable to mutter any word, except her name.

"Rin…"

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She wished she could just let go of the basin in her hands now and ran away. Her mouth was sealed and her heart was thumping hard against the wall of his chest as if it would burst any time now. Her eyes were locked in his gaze that she realized she was trapped with no escape. Though she knew this would happen and had practice so many times on what to do and what to say, she was speechless. It was different when he lay there asleep with him awake right now. Her hands started to shiver, sweat dripped from the side of her face and without realizing it she replied by whispering his name.

"Kakashi..."

He heard the sound of his name ran from her lips. He recognized the voice. He recognized the intonation; how the way she would say her name; such a caring tone. Despite all the shuddering of pain, he struggled to stand up, which she tried to object but no more words came out after she said his name. She backed herself away from him and met the coldness of the wall when she saw him approaching her. His gaze never left her even for a second.

She was not sure what she was feeling at the time but crystal of tears started to fall down from her round eyes. Her back was now against the wall and he was standing in front of her, their eyes locked together. She had her eyes to look up to match his tall height and suddenly remembered how their height used to match. She remembered his stubborn gaze a long time ago, his gaze without that one Sharingan swirling inside. She remembered how everything had change since then.

He held her face in his trembling hands, and he felt her warm cheeks. She almost twitched at the sense of his touch; his soft touch that wiped her tears away. Being so close, she could almost hear his faint but rapid breathing.

He had so many questions to be answered, so many things to know, so many words to say. But nothing was spoken; all he did was stared into her eyes – it was the only thing he was able to do. It has been so long since he saw that soft round eyes that he used to love so much, the sight that he realized he started to miss more than 10 years ago.

He pulled his mask down and kissed her.

* * *

He grabbed the fallen basin on the floor and tried to find his way to the kitchen. The spilt water from last night has long dried, but before he stepped outside of the door, he stole a glance at the sleeping figure in the room. A soft smile ran across his unmask face.

After he went outside the small room then he realized that it was just like a small cabin; maybe 2 rooms, one bathroom and a kitchen. The furniture was not out of the ordinary, but there was that feminine touch, and also the lavender smell that only belonged to her. He finally found the kitchen, located at the right end after the living room and carefully put the basin inside the sink.

He looked out the window at his left, and decided that it was best for a little fresh air.

It was a couple of minutes of pure silent outside, accompanied by only the sound from the thick forest around that he felt her presence from inside. He saw her came out through the door, a slight worry look was on her face. She calmed down as soon as she saw him

"Kakashi, you're still here… I just thought…"

"No, I won't be going anywhere" he answered before he was asked. But as if he remembered something, he suddenly turned his head slightly away from her eyes, "Rin, I'm… I'm sorry about last night. I was not actually thinking straight…"

She blushed; red. "No… no, don't be… it's not your fault…" The memories of last night made her blush badly that she felt her face was on fire.

It was a first for them, and last night was the first time they ever felt so vulnerable – so weak, so dependent. Both were in desperate need of each other. He exposed the part of him that no one has ever seen, while she gave herself up to him. Nothing mattered to them last night; the world has no other meaning. For the first time, they abandoned their principles and went across the boundaries that they had for so long ever since they knew each other.

And she didn't grasped the fact on what had they done until the moment she was awake that very morning.

But she knew what was done has done. There was no turning back.

"Kakashi…"

He turned his head back to her, showing that he heard her.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked, still with a slow voice, the redness still intact on her face.

He gave another smile.

* * *

It was a simple breakfast, some sausages and fried eggs, but it could be the most decent one he had had for years. He just sat there while she cooked; he offered to help but she politely declined saying she could handle it – and also she didn't want the kitchen to suddenly catch a fire. He gave a sigh, complaining that he already survived for so long but didn't bother to argue much. He watched her silently as she took from one ingredient to another. For some reason a feeling of content reached him and he smiled.

Maybe awkwardness would be the best choice of words to describe the atmosphere while they were eating. He was never a man of many words, and right at that moment, she just didn't know what to say. But to her surprise, it was him that started the conversation first,

"I thought you were dead, Rin"

She froze. She looked up from her plate and caught his eyes staring at her.

He could catch the guilt in her eyes. "Then tell me why are you still here, breathing and actually eating with me. Or you could just tell me that this is just dream or maybe an illusion"

"No Kakashi. It's not a dream, nor an illusion. It's really me"

"I know it's you. But I just can't see how that can be." Their meal had officially been over. He had arranged his fork and knife neatly on his plate and just let his hands free on the table.

"Kakashi, you know I had been charged for accomplice in Orochimaru's experiments…"

"And I also know that it was all a lie." Kakashi interrupted. "Even that, it was not a good reason for you to be dead in the first place"

She didn't answer. All she did was played with her food. She tried to look anywhere except his eyes. She feared that he might read him; like he always did.

"It… it was feared that my life was in danger. Because of Obito's Sharingan that I transplanted on you, I knew… I knew some stuff regarding the Sharingan. The 3rd and… the head of Uchiha feared that people who were seeking for the secret behind the Sharingan might come for me."

There was no response from Kakashi.

"So… I was pronounced dead after a failed mission. And…" she couldn't find the courage to continue. She had betrayed him, lied to him and now she's facing him to tell the story herself. "Kakashi, I'm… I'm sorry…" tears were in her eyes, just waiting to fall down.

Silence filled the room for a moment before he broke in, "Because I wasn't strong enough was it? I can't even protect you. And you even destroyed your name and dignity because of me"

She looked at him in surprised. She never thought of such thing. "No! Kakashi, that's not true!"

"If it's not true, they won't ask you to do this! You would still be in Konoha!!" the increasing tone in his voice surprised him too.

"It was my own decision Kakashi! I didn't want to become a burden! I… I just didn't want to trouble you…"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!" He had had enough of everything. He rose from the table with a loud noise, went over to her side, and grabbed her at the arm.

"Follow me back home to Konoha"

"No Kakashi, I can't…"

"Yes you will. I can't risk losing you again, Rin" his tone of voice seemed to calm down, but his anger was not.

Stream of tears finally escaped Rin's eyes. "I can't Kakashi… not with the current condition, please…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Do you know how I felt when I found out that you died Rin?" he still won't let her arm go.

"Kakashi…"

"You… you were my only family that time! The only one!! And you… you left!!"

She was sobbing hard that even he himself was now in tears. He couldn't afford to lose her again this time. He just met her again, rise from the dead, and now she's telling him that she can't be with him? If that so, why did she saved him in when he passed out in the forest? Why couldn't she just leave him be? Why did she show herself back to him, knowing that she can't follow him, knowing that she would leave him all over again?

"I… I promised to protect you… Rin… I promised…" he fell on his knees, right in front of her. "And I broke that promise…"

She knelt down to his level, and she held on to his fair unmask face. She felt every inch of his complexion; the ridge of his nose, his thin lips, his eyes and the scar that ran through the left one. It was a rare sight even for her to see his face so bare. "Kakashi, you never break that promise… It is not your fault… but, I… I just can't follow you back now. The… the village needs you more than I need you now."

Kakashi has lost his composure. With his body trembling, he was trying very hard to stop the tears that were falling down. His eyebrows twisted into a frown and he gritted his teeth in attempt to not surrender to the misery he was feeling.

"I will only become a burden, Kakashi…"

He dropped his face onto her shoulders and she buried her face into his grey hair. She wrapped her hands around his shaking body, stroking him now and then. Both crying, they just held on to each other long enough before they could finally let go.

He couldn't look at her when he left.

* * *

After he returned to Konoha, he thought of going back, but he knew she was not stupid. There was no house, and the area where the house used to be was now a thick layer of bushes and trees. He knew it could be a Genjutsu or maybe another technique, but he decided not to hassle himself.

He held on to her last words to him.

_"I'll return home when the time is right, Kakashi… I love you"_

Now and then, he tried to again remember her scent, remember the silkiness of her hair, remember the softness of her skin, and remember her beautiful and caring smile. He tried to remember every bit of her, and he knew he could never forget. He just couldn't forget.

_I love you too_.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Plz review


	2. Time I : The Return Time

Yawn oh hi again. This chapter is now set 2 years after the end of akatsuki arc (lets assume that it ended, okay? Lol)

To my usual readers, you'll realize that I used a much simpler English in here, well that's because I'm just too lazy and too weak in English language right now that I just write because its fun. So improvements in vocabulary, language and grammar are highly welcome. TQ.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and never will**

* * *

Chapter 01: The Return Time.

The day couldn't have been more normal. It was a bright day, the horizon was clear blue, and the air smelled fresh as any other spring season. Like normal, Kakashi was up even before dawn. There was nothing serious going on today, and the Hokage has practically given a day off for everyone that day. It puzzled everyone, but considering the peace that all the countries are pursuing after the Akatsuki incident, it could be said that the ninjas would be out of work. All countries had realized the effect of war, and had taken every precaution possible to eradicate it. After two years, everything has started to give some fruits of success, although sometimes Konoha will provide military support to some countries in need. It's ironic, but it was time for everyone to finally have a family and a quiet life – which Kakashi was sure that that would be wonderful news for Shikamaru.

As usual, he applied his usual habit of hanging out at Memorial Tombstone. He has been doing it for years, and he just couldn't imagine himself not doing it anytime in the future. There were no gifts and offerings too this time, he went there just filled with a hope that he could be forgiven for all the things he had done. He reached the piece of stone in the middle of the field in no time and he stumbled upon a surprise.

There laid a couple of flowers in front the memorial. His eyes widened at what he saw; leaving him a little puzzled, though the familiar scent of lavender put an end to all of the detective work.

He paused for a moment, giving himself time to think about what he was assuming. 'It could be from someone else' he tried to deny the idea rising in his mind. He raised his head and gave it a turn to his left, then right. He then turned behind, and back in front again. He again thought it was impossible, but there could not be any other explanation.

"Rin, I know you're there" his attention was back at the memorial.

And in front of him, she appeared. He didn't know why she was hiding; it could be fear, shame or something else. It didn't matter for him; the fact that it really was her had made him satisfied enough. Though he wasn't sure if he was delusional, he sure wanted this to be true. Just like last time.

"Kakashi… I can never run from you isn't it?" she smiled at him.

He looked at her. She looked pretty much the same when he met her 4 years ago. Her fair face was the same, her waist-length hair was the same, and even that smile on her face was still the same. Though what she wore were also pretty much the adult version of her clothes during the time they were in a team together, and her appearance was also no different from the last they met, unconsciously he noticed slight differences in the way she carried herself. She sounded more soft, mature; more _motherly_.

"Right, but I let you go, _twice_." He replied, emphasizing in the twice word.

She gave him a weak smile. "I did say I'll come back, and here I am. I didn't expect to see you as soon as I returned though – I thought you'd be busy"

"Apparently I'm not needed in the mean time" his eyes fixed on hers. Just God knows how much he missed her all these years and just how much he would like her to be in his arms right then. But in such a broad daylight, his ego and credibility as a ninja got in the way. "When did you come back?" he asked to get rid of the awkwardness.

"We just arrived last night. I was told to report at the Godaime's office today" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at something she had said, but she didn't show like she had said anything wrong.

"Okay, come on. Let me accompany you there." He offered.

"Urm... it really is okay Kakashi, I'm going back home first. There's no need for me to trouble you. Besides, it's not like the office has moved or something." She gave a small nervous chuckle.

"Rin, is there something that you need to tell me?" he asked, suspicious.

"No, no. What made you think that? You see, I know this seems impolite of me – running off suddenly, but I promise to make it up to you. Maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow?"

He nodded in agreement. He then watched her as she left the field. He turned to the memorial tombstone. He gave a long sigh; could be for his own stupidity.

"I'm happy that she's back, Obito. I really am. But now I have no idea what should I do." He took a peak at the invisible trail she left. "And I got a strange feeling on something"

* * *

She gave a knock on one apartment door, and waited in silence. She heard a click, and she was greeted by a woman with a pair of red bright eyes and a smile. She was carrying her 2-year old son with her.

"Thank you again, Kurenai. I'm sorry to have asked you this in such a short notice" Rin apologized.

"No, Rin. I was so surprised when you came early this morning." Kurenai replied, "I still can't believe that you're alive."

"And I can't believe you with Asuma's child." Rin laid a hand on the sleeping boy at his mom shoulders. "I'm really sorry for everything that happened, Kurenai"

Kurenai gave a soft smile, "It's okay, it's been more than 2 years, and we're doing fine – Shikamaru's helping much though." Rin looked at the strong woman in front of her, and she felt a sense of respect towards her. She however felt the opposite for her own self, and her mind raced hard on how to solve one problem that could be haunting her until she finally ready to face it.

"Mummy…" a voice behind Kurenai woke Rin from her short daydream.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Rin knelt down and behind Kurenai appeared a little boy, and he jumped into Rin's arms. "Come on, I was only gone for a few minutes. Did you behave?"

The little boy nodded eagerly, his arms still not letting go of his mom's neck. Rin chuckled while hugging the boy.

"I hope you don't think I'm being a busybody, Rin. But have you told him?" Kurenai's question almost made Rin froze.

"I met him just now. Well, I _knew_ I would meet him…" Rin answered in a slow voice. She stood up, holding her son at the hand. The little boy's brown eyes looked at her mother's friend, and then switched them at his mother.

"And?"

"I just don't know how, Kurenai"

Kurenai sighed. "Rin, he's going to find out about it himself if you don't tell him first." Kurenai looked at the little boy beside Rin. "And you know he will with just one look. His son looks just like him"

* * *

"Mummy…"

"Hmm…?"

"Were you talking about dad just now?" the little boy asked with a hoping tone after they were far enough from Kurenai's apartment. They were now on their way to the Godaime's office at the Hokage Tower.

Rin looked at her son, almost caught off guard. "Yes, honey. We were"

A large smile appeared on the 4 year-old's face. "You met him mummy? Can I see him too?"

Rin can only give a weak smile. How can she explain to her own son that his father didn't even know of his existence? How can she explain why his father wasn't around all this time? She had the answers, just didn't have the courage to say those answers. She was afraid that her son would blame Kakashi when everything was her own fault.

She knew she hadn't thought this all through. She knew that there was a possibility that even right now she could suddenly stumble on anyone that will recognize her and her boy; and automatically report it to Kakashi even though they meant no harm. Even worst, she could stumble upon Kakashi himself.

"Mummy?"

Rin snapped out. She looked at her confused son face. His face reminded her of Kakashi's she saw just a few minutes ago.

"Mummy, are you okay?"

"No honey, I'm fine. Come on, the Godaime's office is just up there. Remember to introduce yourself nicely, okay?"

"Okay"

Rin smiled. She patted her son's grey hair. Then she slid both her hands between her son's armpits, lifting him up. "Let me carry you. It's a long way up."

"But mummy, I can go up the stairs myself… I'm old enough"

"I know, but you have to do what I say"

"Mummy…"

Rin gave a small laugh. She looked at her son's annoyed face, and it reminded her of only one person.

Kurenai was right. Her son looked exactly like Kakashi.

* * *

Author's note.

Aaahhh… that was simple plus bad plus immature…. But oh well… I was trying to be less cliché and more simple.

Thank you for reading and putting my ego aside, yes I love a review from you guys.


	3. Time II : The Discovered Time

I'm progressing fast with this story… maybe because I'm just too excited

My friend is trying to persuade me to stop writing for a while. She said I need to get out. Lol.

She made me promise that if this story didn't get any reviews in the next 24 hours I can only continue after a month. I said she was crazy and said I refused.

But then it turned into a bet. Oh well…

* * *

Chapter 02 – The Discovered Time

"Hokage-sama?"

Rin took a peak inside the office; her head being the only one inside. At one end of the room lay the Hokage's desk, where it was filled with stacks of papers and documents she herself wouldn't want to know about. She couldn't even see Tsunade's head beneath all the paperwork, but she sure did hear her groan of despair.

"Come in…" a part of her blonde head suddenly appeared from the countless papers.

Rin pushed the door open slowly; letting herself and her son in. Tsunade was already up from her chair, and her young form was clearly seen now. She took one look at the little boy beside Rin and gave a half surprise look at her. Obviously the young woman noticed.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. This is my son" she looked down at her child, smiling.

Tsunade got her confirmation, but from the look at her face, still not believing it. She was still processing the image in front of her; a little boy; could be around 4 years of age; silver hair and a clearly bored face. The eyes however were like his mother's. "I seriously can't see how did this happen"

"It's a long story…" Rin replied, brushing his son's hair. "Well?" she addressed her son, who was now looking at Tsunade.

Her son gave a bow, and introduced himself. "My name is Hatake Sakumo, yoroshiku onegai-shimasu" his soft broke into the room.

Tsunade gave another surprise look at the name. Rin smile was her only answer. "Well, very nice to meet you, son" Tsunade replied.

Sakumo's eyes curled upwards, giving his smile. Tsunade again just couldn't help to notice the obvious similarities.

"Rin, I think you know it yourself, he looks…"

"Exactly like his father. Yes, I think I don't need to be told many times…"Rin almost laughed. Sakumo, who realized that the subject was his father, suddenly shown an interested face. However knowing his place, he decided to not voice out anything.

The blonde woman however was not dropping the subject. "Does he know?"

A clearly troubled face was shown in Rin. Tsunade accepted this as a 'no' and immediately changed the flow of the conversation. "Okay then, now let's get to the important matter in hand." She moved back to the behind of her desk, and took out a couple of papers.

"Here are some forms that you might want to fill in; this one is for you and the others are for your son" the Godaime explained, while handling the documents to Rin. "That is the work application form for you and the rest is for your son's personal information and school admission"

"He can enroll in the Academy this soon?" Rin asked, while browsing through the papers.

"The new semester will be starting next week, so he can enter then. And if you could fill the form by tomorrow, you can start working at the hospital as soon as possible."

"Okay,"

"Now we give choices for the students, if they wish to finish early, we will give it to them if they qualified." Tsunade added. "For the job at the hospital, we could really need help there, even though all the conflicts are over. Many people tend to get sick than injured this time around."

"I understand"

"Then, I guess that's it. Have you made any living arrangements?" Tsunade asked.

"I managed to get an apartment – thanks to Kurenai, and I still need some unpacking and cleaning to be done. But everything has all been managed" Rin answered. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, I'll be taking my leave then" she gave a bow and grabbed her son's hand. "Come on honey"

Tsunade watched the slim figure and her little boy leaving her office and gave one last piece of advice "Rin,"

The reddish-brown haired woman stopped and turned.

"Tell Kakashi, he'll understand"

* * *

"Ahhh….. I'm bored… and I need ramen…" the blonde-haired teen growl. He had both his hands behind his head, acting as a support.

"Just keep quiet Naruto; Sasuke's meeting us at Tsunade-sama's office. We need to report our last mission" the pink-haired girl replied, knocking her friend's head along the way.

"Why can't Kakashi-sensei do this? I though he's the one that do all this stuff"

"For once, we need to act like adults and…" Sakura's voice trailed off at the sight just outside the building they were heading. Her bright green eyes stared in astonishment.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto curiosity took over. He turned his vision towards what Sakura was looking at. Now his blue eyes stared in shock as well. "Woah! I'm seeing Kakashi-sensei in chibi form!"

"That's Rin…"

"Rin who?" Naruto abruptly asked.

"That woman! I've seen her in old files and photos! She used to be Kakashi-sensei's teammate" Sakura pointed at the woman and the child not far from them. "She was said to die in a mission more than 15 years ago… And that boy…"

"Well, that kid sure looks like Kakashi-sensei… with his silver hair and all… "and at that moment he realized something. He looked at the girl beside her. "You don't think…"

"I don't think we can assume anything right now" Sakura herself trying to avoid assumptions. She kept watching them as they took the road opposite of them. "Maybe we can ask Tsunade-sama about this"

* * *

Rin felt like she couldn't be happier to be home. She started working the very next day, and many of her old friends were delighted to see her. Though many questions rose, she promised that some day she would tell them everything. It was a weird thing to happen; that she knew of, since she was said to be dead. But with the many people that come and go into the hospital, many tend to focus on their work instead. And she was more than thankful to those sick people – in a good way of course.

She dropped Sakumo at Kurenai's place that morning before work, and she promised to pick him up right after work. She absolutely didn't forget about the dinner invitation that she offered Kakashi yesterday and that matter was the only thing that she could think about during her time between works. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later, and she might as well do it tonight. Kurenai was right about him finding about Sakumo himself, and she couldn't imagine how he would react if that ever happen.

But then she was still afraid. Afraid at what he might say, how he would respond.

It was already dark when she finally managed to get herself out of the hospital. She knew Sakumo would scold her for being so late and at one side, she was relieved that she had to cancel the dinner with Kakashi. She was able to reach him (he stopped by at the hospital) and was sorry that she couldn't keep her promise. He replied with a smile and saying maybe next time.

The trip to Kurenai's apartment was only a few minutes from the hospital. She knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. She found the door was unlocked and let herself in. "Kurenai?"

She entered the medium-sized apartment and into the living room. At the couch beside the window, she saw Sakumo sleeping on it. She had not seen Kurenai anywhere, nor her son. "Kurenai, are you home?"

Rin took a seat beside at one end of the couch, and she heard a noise from the kitchen (which was at the left of the opposite end of the couch). "Kurenai?"

A voice came from the kitchen, "Kurenai's out – got an emergency. Her kid is in the room though"

Rin's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. The owner of the voice brought himself out of the kitchen. At the sight of him, Rin just couldn't help to gasp.

"Kakashi…"

* * *

Author's note.

Urrr… I got nothing to say this time.


	4. Time III : The Remaining Time

Hehehehhe… I get to stuck this to my friend's face. Lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will**

* * *

Chapter 03 – The Remaining Time

"Kakashi?" she gasped.

The tall figure of him made his way out of the kitchen. He looked at her shock face; "Yo…" an almost sheepish wave came from him.

She was too shock to even move. She looked at her sleeping son beside her and then towards him. Her lips were sealed and her whole body paralyzed. He, however just look into her eyes, his face showed no emotion, expressionless. And it took every ounce of her courage to finally speak; but yet again the only thing that came out was his name.

"Kakashi…"

He stood there in front of the kitchen, his back against the wall and he had his hands inside his trouser's pockets. He didn't wear his Jounin vest today, only his black long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves folded one third quarters of his arm. Between him and her, was only the dining table; and that didn't block their view of each other.

"He's mine, isn't he?"

He asked such an obvious question, and he felt stupid for it. But he needed to confirm what he already knew, though he wasn't sure what will happen after this.

"How did you know?" she answered a question with a question, which made them going nowhere.

"I suspected something when you said 'We arrived last night', I just wasn't expecting you came back with our son"

She almost shivered when he said 'our son'. She knew it was theirs, together, but she was not sure if she could get used to it. She loved him, but she was still wasn't sure with him inside her life. She at first was also never sure about bringing Sakumo in her life, but one look at her son's small face and the touch of her son's hand for the first time, she was sure. Sakumo was meant for her.

But with Kakashi, it was different.

There were so much missing. There was nothing more than love between them. Their love was strong, and still is but she knew they needed more than love if they wanted to get through this matter this time. It now involved another life. Not just any other life; it's their child's.

"Kakashi… I was going to tell you, but I just… I just can't. I don't want to…" she tried to explain, her words stutter when she spoke, her eyes has lost their view and the cold sweat forming at her hands made everything more uncomfortable.

"You don't want to trouble me"

She nodded; guilty as charged. She looked again at her son; praying so hard that he would not wake up anytime soon. She couldn't handle two Kakashi at once right now.

"How old is he now?" he suddenly asked, wanting to know more about his son. He still appeared as emotionless but no one knew what lay behind that mask.

"He's turning 4 in a couple of months"

"And you named him after my father…" he remarked; pulling himself off the wall and now walking towards her.

"It was all I could think about. And he insisted on taking your family name" the issue brought a slight smile to her face as she stroked her son. She looked up; him right in front of her and her son. "I hope you don't mind"

His eyes fixed on the sleeping child. "I'm honoured" he knelt down on one knee, and slowly laid his hand on the child's head. Behind the mask, not even Rin knew that at that time, he was smiling; he was now holding his own son.

She didn't know how to respond to what she was seeing. She was glad that he accepted Sakumo, but she was still filled with that feeling of uncertainty in her. She just… wasn't sure, of everything.

"Does he know me?"

The question was confusing for her, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I don't even know what I meant…" the hand that was on his son was now on his own head. "I think what I meant… what does he thinks of me…"

"He wants to meet you"

He looked at her, and then the floor suddenly looked more interesting. "I don't think he can"

"What are you talking about, Kakashi? He's dying to see you!" she almost shouted, but tried to control herself; she didn't want her son to wake up. "He's your son Kakashi."

"I know that, but it's not the right time yet"

"What? Meeting you was the only thing he's been looking forward to ever since we arrived here! What do you mean it's not the right time yet?" her eyes were starting to get wet. She didn't expect this from Kakashi; this was not him.

"I'm talking about you, Rin" he calmly stated, his gaze back at her; serious.

She froze.

"I've known you long enough, Rin. And are you ready? Are you ready for all of this? Are you ready to accept me in your life? Are you ready for us to live together?" he continued. His voice was soft but stern and his usually apathetic bored eyes were now serious. He knew her and he knew what she was feeling that time. "You are still unsure, still in doubt. Until that doubt is gone, I'll keep on waiting."

She looked at him in sad eyes, she so much wanted to deny it but he was right. She watched him stroke Sakumo's hair again. The little one seemed to have gone into a more deep slumber by each stroke.

"And until that time came, he'll have to wait too." He remarked again. "But then, I will not escape from my responsibilities"

"Kakashi, you don't have to…"

"Rin, he's my son too. And I'll watch over him too" he protested. There was a short silence after that. She watched him with 'their' son. It was hard to describe how she felt. He stood back up and made his way to the door. "I'll be going now, I don't want to wake him up"

She just watched him walked away. "Kakashi…"

Ignoring her call at his name, he stated that Kurenai would be back soon. He then stopped for a while, twisting half of his body towards her; his eyes again landed on her, "And if you were wondering, the little guy didn't see me when I arrived, he was already asleep" he gave his usual casual wave, twisting the knob, walk outside, and closed back the door as quiet and swift as possible.

She watched him as he went, and her vision lay still on the door till the moment Kurenai walked in.

"Rin…"

Rin gave a weak smile. And Kurenai knew what that smile meant.

"I'm sorry that he found out Rin, he just came by all of the sudden… And something suddenly came up…"

"He suspected something from the beginning, Kurenai. He was thinking of going to you for some answers…" Rin explaining that it was okay. She brought herself up from the sofa, bent down to her son and picked him up. The little clone of his father gave out a small sound of protest when he was moved but still showed no sign of waking up, "Thank you for taking care of Sakumo, Kurenai"

* * *

"Mummy…"

Rin who was cooking turned to see his son's slightly annoyed face at the dinner table. She turned off the gas, and with one hand on her hips she asked what was wrong.

"I thought you said you were going to make miso eggplant this time…" Sakumo complaint in his childish manner. He looked at the ramen in front of him. Rin chuckled at the sight of his son; apparently he has the same taste as Kakashi as well – except her son being more demanding.

"Well, Naruto's coming and I just thought it would be nice to make his favourite dish" Rin reasoned, softly.

Naruto has been coming over quite a lot of times, usually with Sakura or Sasuke and occasionally with Hinata. Rin questioned whether Kakashi was the one that sent them to check on her and Sakumo – but the teens denied it. They said that their sensei didn't mention a word at all and they were there just because 'they felt like it'. Rin didn't know what to believe but since Sakumo enjoyed their company, she didn't object.

Sakumo really did like it when his father's students came by (he got the chance to ask about his father), but sometimes it can get kind of annoying, "I'm your son, but I didn't get **my** favourite dish…" he started to complain.

"Sakumo…" Rin let out one of her stares. Sakumo saw the dangerous warning in his mother's eyes and he knew he had done wrong. He sunk his head between his shoulders, twisting his lips.

"I'm sorry mummy…" he apologized, sounded more like a whine. His mother smiled and he began eating his food without a word spoken afterwards. Rin tried to hold his laughter; it was like seeing Kakashi when they were kids; though a little arrogant, but still obedient.

It has been more than a week since Kakashi knew about Sakumo, and Sakumo has been asking about Kakashi even more often than before. He wanted to see his father more than anything now, and each time he asked, Rin could only say that Kakashi was out on a mission and was not available in the village. Sakumo always showed a disappointed face, and she had no idea how long she could keep lying to her son. Besides, her son was not easy to fool.

As for Kakashi, the only thing he could do was keeping watch on his son. He never realized that he could be so overprotective, and before he knew it, he was at the Academy spying on his own son. Sakumo was doing reasonably well in the Academy, and he wasn't surprised at the fact. Every time he looked at his son, he saw himself, but he saw more of his father in him. They say it might be because of those striking strands of silver hair, but he knew much better. Rin was in fact right to have given the name.

It was just a normal playtime for the kids at the playground. Some were at the swings and some were playing tags. Most of them were just having fun. Sakumo however were with some group of kids, they were discussing something. Kakashi in the meantime, was keeping his eyes and ears open from behind a pillar on top of them. He's been doing that ever since Sakumo entered the Academy.

"Sakumo, we can't have Yuichi in our team!" one boy exclaimed, he looked confident in his spiky black hair and sharp eyes, he looked like he's 5 or 6 years of age. Out of the kids around them, he stood out the most because of his height. The other kids, beside Sakumo and the smallest one in the group next to him nodded, picking his side.

"I'm not going to leave my friend behind. Why can't he be in it?" Sakumo replied, in his calm tone so much sounded like his father.

"He's weak; he'll only make us lose."

Kakashi guessed that they were trying to play a game, and somehow the group didn't want the 'Yuichi-boy' to be in it (which he assumed to be smallest one next to his son). Kakashi had his arms folded at the level below his chest, and while making sure that he no one could see him, kept on watching the scene.

"I'll be covering him" Sakumo said; cold and stern.

"That's stupid. I know you're good Sakumo, but you can't waste it on him" the boy that Kakashi later found out to be called Gin stated. "Sakumo, if this is a mission, you would have failed! And from what I think, a ninja that fails his mission can be considered the same level as trash!" He then laughed, followed by the others with him.

Sakumo said nothing for a while and he looked at his friend beside him. Yuichi whispered what Kakashi made out as 'Never mind' and 'I'll play something else' to Sakumo but Sakumo just acted like he heard nothing. He switched his vision back to the tall boy in front of him and said something Kakashi never thought a 4 year old would say.

"Well, if I'm a trash, then the person that leaves a friend behind is lower than trash"

Kakashi was surprised at the words that came out of his son's mouth. He was so proud, yet envious at the same time; knowing that his son had such a strong belief that he didn't have when he was young. He couldn't help but to smile at his son's words; his son was continuing his grandfather's principle without knowing it. As a matter of fact, he was continuing Obito's principle.

At that moment, Kakashi knew that his son would be alright. He wouldn't need to worry much, but as a parent (which he never though he would have the chance to be one), it was a requirement for the job.

* * *

"Kakashi, there is a mission that I need you to handle" Tsunade announced one cold morning. It rained heavily the night before, which Kakashi knew of, since it landed on him while he was sneaking around during Rin and Sakumo were having dinner. Fortunately for him, he didn't end up with a flu.

He took the small amount of papers from Tsunade and look upon each page there were. "Iwagakure?"

Tsunade took a sit back behind her desk. "Apparently they're asking for our help again this time, but not anytime soon"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

The Godaime continued, "They're just requesting for military support if needed. In the meantime, they don't need it, but they just wanted to be sure if we can help. But, from my estimation, they could really need our help."

Kakashi agreed. Though they didn't literally meant military support, all Konoha will provide were only involving evacuation of the villagers or maybe food and supplies. Exact combat or military help was not exactly allowed unless necessary. "Then, I'll gather all men required"

"I'm giving them one month at the very least before they started asking for our help. Although we will not be fighting anyone, it's better if you gather experienced men. They could still be a war zone there"

Kakashi nodded lazily. He understood what must be done. Putting back the papers on the desk, he muttered something about how he'll start gathering people, gave a small bow and turned himself towards the door. The door was already half-open when Tsunade brought upon a subject that she had been curious about;

"How's the family?" Tsunade asked with no exact emotion in the question. But inside, there was a huge grin.

Kakashi knew what she was trying to do, so he just looked at her in his bored look and shortly replied with a 'fine'.

Knowing that she wouldn't get anything from the Jounin, she sighed. "I think the boy would be a great ninja someday." She stated. "Just like his parents"

Kakashi smiled from behind the mask and gave his small wave. He didn't need to be told about something that he already knew of.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Hahaha. I cheated with the bet. Kkekekekeke….


	5. Time IV : In Desperate Times

I'm back with my simple style to ruin everyone's day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will**

* * *

Chapter 04 – In Desperate Times

_"Mummy?"_

_"What is it honey?"_

_The 2 year-old bit his lower lip. He was looking for the right words to say from his limited number of learned vocabulary. "Where daddy?" he finally decided._

_His mother gave a weak smile. She picked him up and let him sit on her lap, one of her hands through her son's messy silver hair. She knew the question would come sooner or later. "Why do you ask?" she tried to stall._

_The boy looked at his mother. His face again showed that he's searching for words and he began blurting some jumbled sentences. His mother laughed but she somehow managed to understand what her son was trying to say. She then looked at her son with her soft and caring eyes, "Okay, I'll tell you about daddy" her son screamed in delight, almost fell down if it wasn't for the support from his mother. Rin hushed her son down by starting to tell him her story;_

_"Well, for starters, he looks just like you…"_

Sakumo sat on the swing waiting, he let his leg limp, not touching the ground while dangling back and forth. He casted a look at the playground; it was empty and quiet. Under the shadow of the tall tree, he frowned a bit; his mother was late again.

He knew how busy his mother can get at the hospital. He often saw her looking as tired as ever; he knew she wasn't getting enough sleep. His mother was working harder than before they came here, though she did seem happier. He noticed that since her mother smiled more often lately.

Sakumo let out a growl. If his mother couldn't pick him up, Kurenai would. He would always spend time after school at Kurenai's and his mother would get him right after her shift was over. Kurenai was nice to him, and it was always fun to play at her house and help her taking care of her son as well. Sakumo was suddenly been woken up by a sound behind him. He turned to his left to see Gin, a student in his class and 3 years older than him.

"What are you doing here Sakumo?" Gin asked; a ball in his hand.

"I'm waiting for my mum to pick me up"

Gin looked at the silver-haired boy in front of him, realizing that Sakumo was too young to go home on his own. "Where is your mum?"

"She got work to do." He replied; short.

"What about your dad?"

The younger one paused for a while. His eyes darted around slowly, "I don't know" he gripped the arm of his school bag tightly.

"You don't know?" Gin tilted his head to one side, aiming for a better look at Sakumo.

Sakumo pulled a face. "I just don't know" he hoped the dark-haired kid would just drop the subject.

Gin, however gave another confused look. "How come?"

There was no reply from Sakumo. He looked away from Gin, concealing what he was feeling at that moment. It hurt him when he saw the other kids with their dads and he just didn't want to get caught crying about it. The older boy on the other hand was not letting him off the hook.

"Sakumo?"

Again, no response from Sakumo.

"Don't tell me you don't know **your** dad?" almost in a sarcastic tone.

Sakumo shut his eyes tight. He was going to pretend he didn't hear that.

"You don't _even have_ a dad, do you?"

Then, something snapped inside of him. He turned towards Gin, and if it wasn't because he was sitting on the swing, he would have knocked the boy deep into the ground. He stared at the 6 year-old, his eyes filled with fury and almost in tears. "You take that back" His voice went dangerously deep, and he almost trembled with anger.

"Sakumo, I didn't mean anything… I just thought…"

"You have no rights to say anything!!" Sakumo exploded. His raging 4 year old mind took over, and with his feet now firmly on the ground, he would really like to swing a really big punch at the kid even though he was twice his own size. He didn't care if his knuckles broke, he didn't care if that kid died on the spot, nor did he care about the outcome; he just didn't care about anything right now.

"Sakumo, I'm sorry!"

"I have a dad!!"

"Okay! Okay! I didn't mean anything!!"

"Is it?! You were just about to mock me, wasn't it? Just like you always did to the other kids!!"

From Gin's point of view, Sakumo was radiating a dark aura even worst from his parents when they were mad. Sakumo was smaller than him, but the silver-haired was far more skilful and competent than he was if it involved jutsu and power. There were many reasons why the older kids didn't dare to bully him. Gin obviously didn't want to be the first to find out what happen if someone messed with him, thus he took off the second Sakumo took one step forward towards him.

Even after Gin already hundreds of feet away from him, Sakumo's rage wasn't getting any better. He was shaking terribly, and almost crying. At that moment immediately, a thought came into him. He suddenly stood still, rooted to the ground, and his eyes widened in realization. He never thought about it before, but now he was considering it.

What if his father didn't want him after all?

He wiped the tears that fell from the edge of his eyes with the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt. Maybe that what it really was about; his father never wanted him in the first place. All the things that his mother talked about, all the stories she told him, and all the memories she had about his father; it was all a lie, nothing but a big fat lie. He started sobbing, almost choked in his own cries; his childish self feeling betrayed.

And then, he ran.

He was not heading to any direction in particular. He just ran.

And for a 4 year old, he ran quite far away.

* * *

_"Mummy, when can I see dad?"_

_She looked at her son's fair face; he was handsome for a boy at his age. She had just finished dressing him up, where he picked the black and white long-sleeved shirt and 3 quarters trousers himself. She tried combing the hair, but she knew it was just a waste of effort. "I really don't know honey; your father is a busy man" she straighten some of the wrinkles on the sleeves of the shirt. _

_"A mission?" the young boy asked, in a very cute way._

_"Yes, a mission. A Jounin got many missions, you know." She smiled; maybe the 'interrogation' today would be shorter than usual – she hoped._

_"But it's already been so long…" he began to whine. "Can't I see him even for one minute?" he showed his index finger to her, symbolizing his one minute. _

_She sighed. This will not end quickly after all. "Honey, how can you see him if he's not even around?"_

_Her son shrugged. He then thought about it for a moment, while she just stared down at her son. "Mummy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Does dad love me?"_

"Rin-san?"

Rin woke up unsteadily from her short nap. "Has it been 10 minutes?" she asked, barely awake. She rubbed her half-open eyes, struggling to stay awake. She sat herself on the yellow sofa at the doctor's lounge. The medic intern in front of her answered with a short nod.

"Okay, thank you Hiromi"

It took her a while before she was fully sober. Her mind suddenly wandered at the scene from that morning, when Sakumo again asked about Kakashi. She was starting to get seriously worried about the whole matter. She just didn't think she could go on lying and hiding from reality. She must make a decision; everything was up to her right now.

And she must make it quick.

Rin stood up to get back to work, when an uncomfortable feeling suddenly wrapped around her. You could call it a mother's instinct if you want, because she was suddenly worried about her son. She looked at the clock hanging at wall; it was almost 3 in the evening. Sakumo should be at Kurenai's right about now, but then she still had this weird feeling all of a sudden. She tried to shake it off; it could be because of all these straight double shifts.

She opened the door of the doctor's lounge and saw Kurenai running at her from across the hallway.

* * *

The sound of continuous knocking on the wooden door sent a series of explosion into his ears. Kakashi groggily rose up from his single bed, one hand rubbing his temple. He did end up with the flu after all, and has been in bed since last night. The swirls in front of his eyes wasn't quite helping in the walking either. He finally reached what he thought was the door, and managed to avoid the knuckle that was beating his door from landed on his already spinning head.

"Rin?" he exclaimed in surprise, the expression was clearly seen without the mask being there to cover it.

He saw her in tears, and gasping for air. Her eyes were read and swollen and she looked wrecked. Between breaths and sobs, he could barely make out anything she said; all he heard were cries and gasps. He grabbed her shoulders, trying to steady the shaking woman in front of him and asked her what was wrong.

She crashed her face onto his chest, crying harder; her voice echoed through the hallway. He wrapped his arms around her; he just didn't know what to do. It took her a couple of seconds to catch her breath, and she pulled herself away from him, eyes straight into his eyes. He asked again what was wrong and Kakashi eyes widened at her answer.

"Ka… Kakashi… Sa… Sakumo's missing!!" she shouted, still in tears.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I'm currently frustrated. People are faving this story but none bother to review and tell what they think. TT.TT

**PLEASE REVIEW.** Or else.


	6. Time V : The Missing Time

I'm feeling kinda guilty…. O.O 14 reviews….. My gosh. THANK YOU EVERYONE.

I'm really sorry because I kind of do this half-heartedly. Hope you'll like it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will**

* * *

Chapter 05 – The Missing Time

Between the heavy sobs, she screamed something that sent his heart into shock.

"Ka… Kakashi, Sakumo… Sakumo's missing!!"

His eyes widened. He stared at the crying figure in front of him. His spinning headache suddenly forgotten, and he quickly reached for his Jounin vest hanging at the chair in the kitchen. He pulled her into his small apartment, and asked her to sit down on. "Calm down okay?" he slid his arms into the hole of his Jounin vest; left it unzipped and let his attention back to her.

"Look, I'll be back with him. You can go back and wait at your apartment, understand me?" kneeling down in front her with his hands at the side of her shoulders, he asked for her confirmation. "You just stay there, okay?"

She gave a slow nod; her palm covering her mouth in an attempt to stop crying. "F… find him, Kakashi…"

Kakashi raised his mask to cover half of his face as usual, and he disappeared in the ball of smokes.

* * *

It has been hours since the sun retreated, and the moon shined. The sounds of crickets danced happily into the air reflected a quiet and calm night it was. The sky was free from any presence of clouds and stars were seen flickering beautifully. The breeze was slow, but cold and it whistled through the branches of leaves as Kakashi jumped from one tree to another.

He had been circling the village so many times but yet to find even a small trace of his son. Left with a last option, he made his way into the forest. He has sent his nin-dogs as well, and all of them had been searching for his son ever since that evening. Konoha was not a small village to begin with, and although he had the manpower (or dog-power), it was still impossible to cover the whole village and the forests surrounding in one day.

Kakashi quietly prayed within himself, that he would found the small figure of his son after the next corner or maybe the next tree he took. He jumped from one branch to another, eyes darted below. He even almost slipped more than 2 times; the adrenaline rushed was getting to him.

The copy-nin exhaled, producing a steam of breath into the air. The night was getting colder and limited amount of light was not going to help the search either. He stumbled upon an empty ground and decided to go down and have a look. He walked almost to the middle of the empty land, occupied only by low-cut grasses and flowers. He turned to a tree and saw a part of it was damaged. He turned to a tree beside it, and found a series of kunai and shuriken stuck in the tree bark. The effect was recent, no more than a day maybe.

Suddenly, he heard a shallow cry from the trees and bushes behind him. It was barely heard if it was not because of the silence in the forest.

The silver-haired Jounin took a step towards the bushes.

* * *

"I'm sure he'll find him, Rin. You don't have to worry" the red-eyed kunoichi tried to soothe her friend. She was the first to find out; when he went to pick up Sakumo at the Academy, the boy was no where to be seen.

"It was all my fault Kurenai"

"Stop thinking like that Rin, it was no one's fault."

She shook her head nervously. The tears from her eyes kept falling down, she just couldn't stop them. She kept blaming herself for everything, and Kurenai was out of ideas on how to calm her down. The cold wind of the night swept into Rin's apartment, and when she didn't even bother to close the window, Kurenai rose up from her seat to do the job for her. Kurenai's vision came upon the shining full moon, and she hoped that Kakashi would come back soon.

* * *

Sakumo raised his head slowly when he heard the sound of a broken stick behind him. He was hugging his legs, pressing them against his chest, and his eyes swollen from tears. He looked up, and his brown orbs met one black one.

"Sakumo" the man in front of him called out his name, and his eyes widened more.

He knew the man standing ahead of him. Although the man's face was covered by a mask and even one of his eyes was shielded by his head-protector, he knew those striking silver hair reflecting the bright moonlight rays; it was just like his. There was no doubt who the man was. His mind went to the stories his mother told him; every bit of detail. The man bend down towards him, his only seen eye curled upwards. At that moment Sakumo leaped at the man, hugging him and screamed the word he had longed to say ever since he came to Konoha.

"DAD!!"

Kakashi returned his son's hug with one of his own, and no one could describe the feeling he was experiencing at that time. It could be happiness, or maybe relief or it could be remorse as well. And he knew if Gai was here, the man would have suddenly bursts into tears. Kakashi held his son tight, he was just afraid he would run off again.

"Sakumo, what are you doing here?" It was a while before Kakashi finally asked, putting down his son softly.

The 4 year old gave no reply. All he did was looking down on the ground.

Kakashi knelt down, trying to reach his son's level as close as possible. "Sakumo, your mum is worried sick about you" he said, with a soft tone.

Sakumo remembered his mother, his eyebrow curled into a frown and the beads of tears escaped his eyes. He quickly wiped them with the edge of his sleeve but the sobs got harder. "I'm rweally sorry… "He apologized, and continued crying.

Kakashi gave a weak smile behind the mask. He put a hand on his son's messy hair that was just like his. "What happened?" he knew there was a reason for him to suddenly disappeared into the middle of the forest.

The little one looked at him, his sad and hurtful expression brought guilt into Kakashi. He suddenly knew what it was all about. "Is it because of me?"

Sakumo sniffed. He stared deep into Kakashi's eye, "Don't you want me?"

Kakashi closed his eyes; he was right after all. He looked back at his son. "Sakumo, what are you talking about?" He said as he wiped his son's tears. "You're my son."

"Then why won't you see me?"

The copy-nin sighed. He looked into his son's eyes, "Sakumo, sometimes, things are not always like what we wanted it to be…"

The mini version of him gave a questioning look, and Kakashi tried for a better explanation, "Do you love your mum?"

Sakumo nodded quickly.

"I love her too. And I love you too. But… you see, your mum and I, we just… we don't think we're ready to be together yet"

"Is that why you're avoiding me and mum?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly, "No, it's just that…I thought it's better if you never knew me at all. I didn't want your mum to agree with us being together just because she had to." Kakashi paused for a moment "Well, that was what I thought at first"

Sakumo didn't remove the gaze he has at his father. Kakashi smiled.

"I was being selfish. I didn't think about how you would have felt." Kakashi remarked, rubbing his son's head. "I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry…"

"No" Sakumo cut in. "I'm the selfish one. I don't think about mummy's feelings at all. Dad did nothing wrong…" he suddenly threw himself at Kakashi – and it took Kakashi by surprise – again.

"I'm sorry daddy…"

Kakashi silently smiled; it was nice to be called dad.

"Come on, I'll get you home."

* * *

Sakumo was greeted with an embrace from his mother when he and his father entered the apartment. His face went all wet from his mother's tears, and he kept on apologizing for making her mother worried. Kakashi could only muster a smile at the sight in front of him.

Kakashi decided that it was best for him to walk Kurenai home, and when he came back to Rin's apartment, she just got out of the bedroom; the tears finally gone from her eyes. He greeted her with a slight nod.

"He's asleep" she replied with a weak smile.

"You should rest yourself." Kakashi mentioned, referring to the dark bangs under her eyes. "I'll make you some tea." He offered, heading to the kitchen.

She tried to catch him before he entered the kitchen, but he was already inside boiling some water. She pushed him away softly, saying that he was the guest and she should be doing the job. He would normally give in, but this time he decided not to. He grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her to the dining table and 'asked' her to sit down. It was minutes later that Rin was served with a cup of hot tea.

"You're going straight to bed after this. I'll talk to the hospital about you shift tomorrow, just take tomorrow's day off."

She tried to object but when he said that her son needed her, she eventually agreed.

"Kakashi… thank…" she couldn't finish her sentence when she saw him at her sink; one hand on his forehead. "Kakashi?"

He let out a small groan. His free hand was gripping the edge of the sink tightly. His breathing abruptly got uneven, and not to mention he was also sweating heavily. How could he have forgotten; he was sick in the first place. He muttered a slow curse; his body had definitely chosen the wrong time to be sick again. The view of the kitchen had begun to twirl upside down and all the sounds were blocked. His body shivered from the cold he suddenly felt. He had been out in the cold for to long that his flu worsen. His mouth went dry; dehydration kicking in, and the sting in his throat made everything much worst that he even have difficulty speaking. He tried reaching for the chair, but he was losing his balance.

The last thing he heard was her screaming his name before his whole body hit the cement floor.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Plz review, coz I really don't like to be threatening. Thank u

Some might wonder if the relapsing thing Kakashi's feeling is true. Well, it can happen – it happened to me.


	7. Time VI : The Time We Have

Since there was a lot of reviews, I decided to post this early.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will**

* * *

Chapter 06 – The Time We Have

"Dad?"

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, and the first thing that he saw was a blur image of his son's brown orbs staring at him, a sea of concern filling inside them. His eyes slowly moved its focus on the silver bangs that fell over his son's forehead and temples, as he tried recollecting the broken pieces of memories inside his head. Seeing a reaction from his father, a broad smile of relief lined across the 4 year old face. "Mummy!! Dad's awake!! Mummy!!"

The copy-nin twirled his head slightly to the left, where he saw Rin hastily approaching from behind Sakumo to the bed he was lying on. "Kakashi, how are you feeling?" she asked as soon she reached his side.

"Fine, I guess…" his voice strain and shaky; his throat awfully dry. Kakashi raised his right hand up to his head, feeling the wet piece of cloth on his forehead. He removed it, and using his other hand, tried to raise himself up into a sitting position. He let out a small groan in the process.

"No Kakashi, you shouldn't get up!!" Rin almost screamed in worry. She tried pushing his chest slowly to let him lie down again, but to no success. Sighing in defeat, she put the back of her palm on Kakashi's forehead, feeling his temperature. "Your fever seemed to have gone down"

"I'm feeling better too…" Kakashi replied.

Ignoring what the silver-haired man had said, Rin took Kakashi's free hand into hers and laid two fingers just below the wrist. Satisfied that his pulse was normal, the reddish brown-haired woman then acquired the wet cloth from Kakashi's other hand and put it in the basin on the bedside table. Handing the basin to her son, she signalled him towards the door of the room "Sakumo, bring this to the kitchen, okay?"

Sakumo, who had been observing his parent's interaction the entire time, grabbed the basin in his small hands and nodded. He turned and made his way out the room and to the kitchen, balancing his body steps with the water inside the basin.

Being left alone for a while, Rin turned back to Kakashi, her hands tightly gripping his. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered slowly, at first.

Pulling his mask back up, he looked at her with a confusing complexion. "Tell what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I wouldn't have asked you to search for him!!" she exclaimed, her eyes somehow became watery. "You got me worried… I thought…"

"Rin, I wasn't exactly in the right situation of telling you that…"

"But still…"

"He's my son too. It was my responsibility." He stated. "I was just grateful that you came to me. Besides, there was no harm done."

"Kakashi, you were unconscious for almost 2 days!"

He paused. He took a deep breath, and let out a deep sigh, "I've been into a lot worst"

She gave out a weak, bitter smile, "I know that Kakashi… but…" her right hand again reached his forehead, her delicate fingers moving through his strands of silver hair, revealing to her his scarred Sharingan eye. "But you're just not the same as before"

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by those words. If she meant the Sharingan, he knew she was to some extent speaking the truth; the eye gave him more power and yet more damages to his body as well. But there was a slight difference in her tone; something that made he felt that she was speaking about something more rather than only about the Sharingan swirling in his left eye socket. He looked at her worried eyes, "I'm fine Rin, seriously" he reassured, and began lifting himself up from the bed. It took him a couple of steps before he could walk properly, but he managed. "I'm sorry for troubling you", he muttered, grabbing his Jounin vest along with his head protector hanging behind the door and made his way out of the room.

She sat still beside the bed; her whole self now trapped in the grip of hesitation. She eyed his movements, wanting to stop him but she didn't. She didn't care if she was called stupid, but she just didn't want to stop him.

_I don't think I can handle it_

"Dad?"

Rin snapped out upon hearing her son's voice.

"Dad, are you going now?"

Rin didn't hear a reply. She walked to the bedroom's door but didn't let herself out; she just couldn't bear to look. It was a moment before Kakashi's voice was heard.

"Yes I am"

She imagined Kakashi kneeling down to the level of his son, and she knew from Sakumo's tone that he wasn't actually happy with Kakashi leaving. "Can't you stay a while longer?" she heard her son begged.

It was a moment of silence again before Kakashi's voice was heard again. "Remember what we talked about?" she heard Kakashi said.

Rin assumed Sakumo nodded, since there was no answer from him. She stayed silently behind the door, but finally surrendered to curiosity, she took a peak at the conversation between father and son.

"Okay. Then you'll understand right?" with Kakashi's back towards her, she saw his layer of mask moved following the movement of his mouth. Sakumo looked at his father, and he nodded slowly again. A sense of guilt suddenly replaced the hesitation inside her.

"Kakashi…" she called, half of her body seen from behind the door. Both Kakashi and Sakumo turned towards the origin of the voice. "Kakashi… you don't have to --"

But even before she could finish her sentence, he had already given a soft pat on his son's head and was opening the front door. "Thank you for everything" he said briefly, avoiding eye contact with her and the door was closed with a slow thump.

Rin was left taken aback. She went out of the room, and took a seat on the couch; her face now in her hands. What was wrong with her? She loved him but why couldn't she face the fact of having him beside her? Didn't she know that he was already in her life from the very beginning?

The lump in her throat almost made her choke. It was hard to hold back the tears after all these time.

She couldn't push him away, not right now, not with a child between them. They were supposed to be together, _supposed to be_.

But she didn't think she could handle it.

"Mummy?"

She felt the small hands of her son gripping both of her wrists; such an innocent touch.

"Yes honey?" she removed her hands from her face, still trying to hold back the tears.

Sakumo stared into her mother's sad brown eyes and he shook his head slowly. "Mummy, please don't cry"

Those words made her wanted to cry more.

"You don't have to force yourself mummy." the little one spoke again, and his words made Rin hugged her son tightly.

And she let the stream of tears escaped her.

How could she be so selfish? How can she think of herself when her son mattered more? Here, her 4 year old son was sacrificing his own need for a father and all she cared about was her own self? What kind of mother was her? She was practically ruining her own son's childhood.

"Sakumo, I'm sorry…"

"No!! It's not your fault!!" Sakumo exclaimed.

Rin looked at her son, and she noticed the stubbornness in his face so much like his father. "It's not your fault, mummy…" Sakumo repeated.

"Sakumo, I was being selfish…"

"Mummy, are you scared?" Sakumo asked, before Rin could conclude her sentence.

Rin's eyes widened. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"Dad said it too"

"Said what?"

"Selfish. I don't know what that is, but dad looked scared when he said that, just like you did"

Rin paused, the tears suddenly stopped.

"Mummy, what are you and dad scared about?"

* * *

The cold night wind was unusually strong that night, but that somehow didn't manage to stop Kakashi from standing in the middle of a specific field, staring at one specific name, craved on a specific rock. He obviously didn't seem to be bothered by the strong wind, or else he would be under the covers sleeping soundlessly. Konoha was also unusually quiet, could be because of the decreasing temperature made the whole condition a perfect time to have a deep slumber. Heck, Kakashi would guessed even Tsunade was currently sleeping on her desk right then, ignoring her endless paperwork.

He however had too many in his mind for him to just slept it all in.

He breathed out puff of smokes into the cold air. Sounds of leaves rustling against each other were the only thing he heard; even all the nocturnal animals wouldn't want to come out from hiding. He had been there since he went out from Rin's house that morning and he showed no sign of going home anytime soon. He looked down at the rows of names, probably for the hundredth time already; concentrating only on one name. He wondered what the owner of the name would do if he was still alive.

Kakashi sighed. He imagined Obito yelling or maybe kicked him at the head, just to knock some sense out of him. He wasn't sure for which reason; either for having a child with Rin or for being such an idiot to not fight for her, but Kakashi guessed both. His eyes slowly scrolled down, reaching his sensei's name. His sensei would be a little bit at the softer side though, but he knew both Obito and his sensei would be telling him to do the same thing; _get her back_.

"I just don't want to force her" Kakashi mumbled under his breath, as if he was talking to both Obito and his sensei. He blew out another puff of white smokes, it was getting colder.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned to see Rin running towards him. "Rin? What are you doing here?"

Before he could ask about Sakumo, she answered him "He's asleep at home." She took a deep breath; her body a bit shaky, both from the cold and nervousness. "Kakashi…"

He let his gaze fixed on her, waiting patiently for what she was going to say.

"Kakashi, let's try this."

His eyes reflected a hint of confusion, "Try what?"

"Raising a child - together. Let's try it, Kakashi." She answered; her tone was certain.

"Rin, I don't want to force you…"

She put a finger at his mask where his lips were; stopping his words. "No Kakashi, you're not. There is a reason why I came back. I've said it before, that I will come back when its time – and it _is_ time."

"Rin…"

"This is not about me, Kakashi. I'm scared about some stuff, yes, but we need to do this for our son" she looked at him as she said her words; more than comfortable of letting the words 'our son' escaped her lips. "I know that I'm still in doubt, but I don't want our son to wait – he doesn't deserve that" she laid her hands on his chest, in sort of a pleading kind of way; and it was her time to wait for he was going to say.

He took her hands into his, feeling the warmth of her hands, "Okay. Let's do this - slowly. I don't want – "

"I know, you don't want to force me" she continued his words.

She smiled, and it made him fully at ease when he saw that smile he had long yearned for. She hugged him, and he smelt her lavender scent again as he buried his face into her hair; reminding him on how he missed her all these years. She raised her head to look up at him, and he saw her loving eyes staring into him; there was a glint of doubt in it, but the love in her eyes erased it away.

The wind blew harder as they held on to each other.

He finally let her go, and as if he realized something, one hand landed on the top of his head. He suddenly sighed. She asked what was wrong and he smiled at her shamefacedly. "I guess I need to get rid of my Icha Icha collection"

She laughed. Holding onto one of his arms, she dragged him out of the field, saying that she would help him in that matter.

_With the time they have now, they'll try going through this together._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I kinda like how it ends here. But it's not over yet folks. So, please review okay?

See ya next week (if i get enough reviews. -evil laugh-)


	8. Time VII : The Memorable Times

Hah… It's quite refreshing today

This, ladies and gentlemen, has to be my favourite chapter ever – enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will**

* * *

Chapter 07 – The Memorable Times

The sound of the water splashing coupled with her son's laughter coming from the bathroom automatically made her stopped her work at the kitchen. She sighed; as if she expected what will lie ahead of her. After a brief wash, she then hurried to the bedroom, and came out with two towels in her arms.

Another laugh was heard, but this time more slow and deep, since it belonged to someone else. It was a laugh that she rarely heard of, and it made her smile every time she did. She sighed again as she approached the bathroom, and by the time she was at the door, the brown wooden door swung open, revealing two people and a dog inside – soaking wet.

Rin almost laugh at the sight; Kakashi had Sakumo in his arms, while in the same time Sakumo had a greyish white puppy in his arms – and all three of them drenched to the skin. Kakashi tried to wipe the water dripping at the side of his face using his arm, which he didn't managed to however, and after a moment he let out a deep sigh of relief; they were finally done with giving the dog a freaking bath. Sakumo on the other hand chuckled heartily as the puppy flapped his fur about, spattering water all over the bathroom.

Rin laughed as she entered the white-tiled bathroom, and tried her best to avoid the water from hitting her, "Now, which of you are the one taking the bath again?"

Kakashi gave his sheepish smile, while Sakumo chuckled as a reply; raising the puppy in his hands, "Shiro's the one taking the bath!" he exclaimed, and the now puffy puppy barked happily; almost sounded like he was agreeing with his master.

"Yeah, but he decided that we should take one too" Kakashi bluntly stated, putting his son down in the process. "I think we may need a bigger basin next time" he said as he squeezed the water out of his mask that hung at the root of his neck.

Rin laughed again, but this time more quietly as she wrapped a towel around her son. The puppy jumped out from Sakumo's arms, landed on the bathroom floor, and he flapped his fur again, drying himself. Rin removed the wet clothes from Sakumo and motioned him to the bedroom, asking him to wait for her there. The little one tapped out the bathroom, with the puppy hastily following his little master, wiggling his tail excitedly. She then turned towards Kakashi, still laughing and offered him the towel in her hands. "I'll bring you some dry clothes"

He gladly accepted the towel and nodded slowly – his way of saying thanks. Rin smiled in return.

* * *

"Ahh!! Shiro!! Let go!!" Rin heard Sakumo screamed when she entered the bedroom. The small puppy was biting the edge of the towel that wrapped around Sakumo's half naked body and pulling it, while giving a playful growl. "Mummy!! Shiro's not letting go!!" the 4 year old screamed again, gripping the towel tightly; pulling it at the opposite direction.

Rin stooped down and gave a slight pat on the puppy's head, "Behave now, Shiro" she ordered softly. The puppy did let go, sending Sakumo almost all the way across the room. Sakumo shrieked in surprise as he hit the floor. Shiro barked excitedly and ran towards him, licking his face as Sakumo lay flat on his back.

"Shiro…" Sakumo snarled – his face clearly agitated.

Rin heaved a sigh; her palm landed on her forehead. She took some spare clothes of Kakashi's from the closet and made her way back to the bathroom, leaving her son in the bedroom wrestling with the dog.

Though they decided that it was not yet the right time for them to start living together, Kakashi had always came by more than often to see Sakumo, and just recently, had make it a habit of returning to her apartment as soon as he came back from any of his missions. The issue involving the Iwagakure was more serious than they thought, as their own rebellion reformation decided to begin a small war within their own country. The current Tsuchikage managed to reduce the casualties to as minimum as possible, and Konoha decided to give a helping hand in the matter, sending some of their most experienced men every now and then into battlefield again.

And each time, she opened the door with a warm smile; knowing that it was him no matter how late he came knocking by. He greeted her with a tired smile of his own, saying that he just wanted to see a living face for once instead of an empty apartment; his detached expression hiding his conscience and guilt for having to kill all those people, and also the loneliness that he probably never going to admit. He apologized and promised that he will only be there for a moment, but she invited him in, and he ended up sleeping on the couch till the next morning. The whole thing occurred like a cycle, and before she knew it, or began to know it, he had left behind a small part of him inside her, and a small section inside the closet, reserved just for his belongings.

The cycle repeated again last night, with him coming by after his another return from Iwagakure and her woken up by Sakumo's joyful cry in the morning.

She pushed open the bathroom door lightly with one hand, and she saw him sitting at the edge of the bathtub, shirtless with the towel covering his head. His attention was focused on his right arm and her eyes widened when she saw the bandage wrapped around it – blood soaking into the white cloth.

"Kakashi, what happened!?" she rushed at him; panicked filled every pitch of her voice.

He twitched a bit as she held his arm, "It's just a scratch. I was careless for a while yesterday" he tried reasoning.

She nevertheless saw through his lies, "A scratch? Scratches don't need stitches, Kakashi!" she cried out, checking every part of his bandaged wound. She removed the bandage, examining the now swollen area of the arm. The wound sliced through the subcutaneous layer and into the muscular layer, extending from a couple of centimetres from his shoulder to just a little above the elbow. The stitches have opened, resulting to the bleeding again. She reached up for the compartment above the sink, taking out a roll of bandages along with the first aid kit. "I'm going to close that wound and you're going to need a new set of bandages"

He looked at her, as she removed the stitches and emitted a small glow of chakra at his bleeding wound. He almost frowned seeing her worried face; how he hated it if he was the one causing those vexed facades on her. He continued to watch her as she was now bandaging his upper arm; mumbling different various things in the process, mainly about how he should take more care of himself. The whole procedure only took a couple of minutes due to her efficient medical skills, but her worried ramblings didn't end there.

"Now don't overdue it, or the wound would open again" she advised, clipping the safety pin at the end of the bandage.

"Okay"

She noticed the lack of sincerity in the reply and she looked at him; caution in her eyes, "I don't just want an 'okay', Kakashi. I want you to _actually_ not overdoing it"

His gave softened at her, and with a more serious tone that he thought she would be more approving of, he repeated the reply, "_Okay_"

She sighed, they were just going nowhere with this.

She handed him his clothes, saying that lunch would be ready soon, and went back to the bedroom right before she heard her son playful scream and the dog barking again.

...

* * *

It was right after lunch that Sakumo decided to ask Kakashi a question. "Dad?"

Kakashi, who was sitting across his son at the dining table, looked down, "Yes?"

"Do you think I can train Shiro to be just like Pakkun?" the child asked excitedly, referring to one of his father's nin-dog. Rin, who was washing the dishes couldn't help but to smile.

Kakashi's eyes went from his son to the puppy sleeping on the couch. The puppy moved an ear upon hearing his name called out by Sakumo. Kakashi smiled, he and his son found the stray just a couple of days ago, when they were on their way home from the Academy. The dog just appeared out of a sudden from nearby bushes, howling softly. Sakumo, who had been asking for a dog ever since he met his father's nin-dogs, decided to bring the puppy home, much to Kakashi's dismay, since it took him quite a long time to finally convince Rin to agree with the dog being a part of the family.

"You mean becoming a nin-dog?" Kakashi asked to be sure.

Sakumo shook his head. "Not just that…"

"Then?"

"Do you think he could talk too?"

Kakashi burst out laughing.

"What?" Sakumo pouted.

"You just want to train him so he can talk?" Kakashi asked between chuckles. Rin, who had now done with the dishes, also couldn't hold the laugh. Sakumo scowled.

"Well, can he?"

Kakashi stole a glance towards Rin as he saw her approaching beside him, and then back to his son. "Well, my nin-dogs are summoning dogs, so it's no surprise for them to be talking. They are quite different from the normal nin-dogs that you train" Kakashi explained. "But maybe with proper and intensive training, or perhaps after he is older… he would be able to talk…" Kakashi continued, making the Inuzuka family as an example.

"Eh… really?" Sakumo exclaimed; a broad smile on his face. He then moved down from his chair and ran towards the sleeping puppy. He suddenly stopped midway; eyes stared wide eyed at the small white greyish dog in front of him, and a finger at the side of his mouth. The adults looked intently at their son, trying to predict what he would say. The 4 year-old stood still for a long time before he finally spoke, "But I think better not to train him, dad."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Sakumo crossed his hands, his eyebrows twisted into a frown; thinking. "Then he won't be like a dog. Dogs are _supposed_ to bark" he stated.

Both Kakashi and Rin gave out another laugh.

"I guess you're right"

...

* * *

"What was his first word?"

The reddish brown-haired woman looked up to the masked man walking beside her. He didn't look back; all he did was looked straight at their son running in front of them, with the small dog jumping and barking around him.

She smiled at his question.

Kakashi did that sometimes; how he would suddenly ask one random question, concerning their son or her herself, and the almost 5 years of time that he missed. He often raise the question at a time when their son was no where near them, and every time he did, she saw that exact same complexion on his face; the desperation to know. She never blamed him for not being there, as it was not his fault in the first place. But for him, he never could really accept the fact that he had lost those precious times.

She slipped her fingers between his, entwining them together. "Well, it was 'dad'."

And she realized his steps suddenly stopped. He looked down to her; a clear 'What?' can be read from his face. She laughed softly. She leaned closer, letting their body touched, and she looked up to him; the side of her face rested just below his shoulder. "It was no surprise, really"

He still couldn't understand a word.

She laughed again. "I guess maybe because I just like to talk about you so much. How he looks exactly like you; especially that silver hair… how he smiles… how he talks… Sometimes he just reminds me of you a lot."

She paused; recalling the events.

He waited.

"Not a single day passed without me saying '_you're just like your dad_' to him…" a soft smile came to her lips. "Guess he picked up the 'dad' word soon enough" she let her gaze fell to the child in front of them, now almost 5 feet away from them. "So, when he began to talk, he asked questions – a lot." She giggled at the memory.

He just looked down at her during the time she was talking, and remained that way for a long time – which she noticed of when he didn't say a word after a while. She looked back at him, her head slightly crooked to one side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for not being there." He whispered slowly, barely to be heard at all.

She tightened her grip in his hands "Its okay, Kakashi" and she smiled.

...

* * *

The following Sunday was a little less busy than usual, and Rin found herself shopping for some groceries early that morning, with Sakumo (and Shiro) insisting in following along. The 4 year old walked beside her mother, holding neatly to her hand. Before even reaching their first stop, Rin realized that Sakumo was fighting against the urge of a huge yawn – which he failed miserably.

"Sakumo, I told you to stay in Kurenai's place" Rin stopped at the side of the street, looking down to her son and the puppy beside him. Shiro barked softly at Rin's next remark. "You're still sleepy"

Sakumo glared, opening both his eyes wide – with lots of effort. "No, I'm not. I'm wide awake"

Shiro barked again.

Rin sighed. The now serious (but still sleepy) looking Sakumo looked back at his mother, "I promise dad that I'll protect you", he said, rubbing his eyes next – still trying to stay awake.

Rin's eyes widened at her son's comment, looking intently at her son_. Kakashi… she should have known_

"But honey, I'm just going to buy some stuff, not going somewhere dangerous"

"It's still a promise"

Another sigh came from the older woman. _You are just as stubborn as your dad._

"Come on," she finally decided, picking his son up. The little boy struggled, asking to be put down, but Rin was proved to be much more stronger (and awake), that her son in the end gave up and just after a few minutes, fell asleep in her arms. Rin chuckled at her son's persistence, smiling as she observed his small calm face, as his back rose up and down due to the breathing – and again, Rin just couldn't help but to think of Kakashi. She smiled in agreement; such stubbornness could only come from Kakashi. She then cast a glance to Shiro, and muttered something under her breath that sounded almost like a tired moan - it was going to be a little hard to do some shopping right now.

"Let me carry him"

She was surprise with the voice from behind her, and turned to see a laid-back wave. "Kakashi…" she called out as she saw his tall masked figure, while the little dog beside her barked a 'hello'.

As always in his usual Jounin suit, he let his one eye curled upwards; signalling a smile. "Yo…" he greeted, and motioned his hands towards her, ready to take the sleeping little one in her arms. She smiled as a reply, and handed Sakumo to him. The little one muttered a protest or two in his sleep; he seemed to realize the sudden shift of control, but finally chose to ignore it, since he snuggled much deeper into his father's shoulder as soon as he got into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi gave out a small laugh at his son's response.

"Did he sleep late last night?" Kakashi asked when they were at the market stand. His eyes trailed Rin's soft movements, but also found himself looking at the people around them once in a while. Though he still somehow noticed the curious eyes thrown at them, and the occasional 'cute couple' remarks from folks passing by (not to mention this time he had Sakumo sleeping in his arms), both Rin and him had gotten used to them by now.

Rin nodded silently, picking a bunch of apples along the way. "I need to finish the hospital's paperwork last night and he suddenly decided to tag along" she started to explain. "I asked him to go to bed since it was already late, but then he went on saying that he wanted to wait until I was done." she paused to reach for some oranges.

"You just can't argue with him" she continued, now picking some vegetables. She turned towards the man beside her, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her half-annoyed face, "You know, he's taking too much of your trait"

He really didn't know what to say for a counter attack, so all he did was smile – almost sympathetically. "I really had nothing to do with that, Rin"

"Right, except for the fact that you're his father" she remarked in an annoyed tone, but still smiling nevertheless.

"I guess so"

...

* * *

"Aren't you going to stay for lunch?"

"It's okay," he replied, putting his son down slowly on the couch. He saw his son twirled to his left, then right; probably searching for the missing warmth from his father. "Tsunade-sama wants to see me," he continued, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was late; not that it bothered him anyway, but he should at least try not to be _too _late.

She came out of the kitchen, in the same time wiping her wet hands on her apron. "Another mission?" she asked, and he noticed a slight worry in her tone of voice.

"I don't think so, I'm just going to report some stuff" he answered emotionlessly.

She smiled, and whispered an 'okay'.

He walked to her and just swiftly, pulled down his mask and gave a small kiss at her forehead. She blushed madly at the sudden contact, and before she could open her mouth to say anything, he was already out of the door. As soon as he got outside, he dragged his mask back up, and made his way to the Hokage tower; thanking God that she didn't catch his lie just moments before.

...

* * *

Author's Note

I think this is one of the longest chapter I've ever done.

This time, I'll be seeing ya in 2 weeks. I'm terribly busy now, so I hope this chapter would do for the meantime.


	9. Time VIII : The Time To Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

* * *

**

Chapter 08 – The Time to Leave

The hospital reeked of disinfectant.

He didn't actually hate hospitals, nor did he love it. He'd been in it more times than all of his fingers and toes put together, but that didn't mean that he grew fond of the place. The narrow white hallway would always be so depressing for him; as if there would only be death waiting at the end of it. A white bed in a white-coloured room; the colour that he always thought symbolizes hope, and how just ironic for him that the presence of windows in those rooms on the other hand would only make him feel helplessly barred and trapped; like a wingless bird in a cage. There was no use seeing the outside world if you knew you couldn't _be_ in it.

Thank goodness he wasn't that bird this time.

He entered with a calm, detached demeanour, but with a slight superiority of a free man. The lobby was averagely crowded as usual, and he went straight for the stairs to look for her – without hesitation.

He had been there long enough to know every inch of the place.

* * *

She closed the door of the patient's room as quietly as she could, and scribbled some notes on the pieces of paper clipped in the file that she was holding. Walking down the hallway, she just couldn't help hearing a conversation between two young female medics nin coming from one of the rooms (the nurse's lounge to be exact) that she passed through;

"Rin-senpai?" the first one asked, excitement filled the young medic nin's voice.

"Yup, I heard they are finally together!!!" the second one exclaimed, a giggle on the way.

"With Kakashi-senpai? But Rin-senpai didn't say anything when I asked…"

"Oh of course she won't say, but don't you think she's different now?"

The first one paused, and held her chin between her thumb and index finger, "Well, when you put it that way, she does look happier… and her face did look like it was glowing"

The second on snapped her fingers, "The sign of true love!!!"

Both of them began screaming at a high pitch, the 'kyaaa!!!!' from them almost echoed through the whole hallway.

She froze; a single drop of sweat fell at the side of her head as she tittered at the conversation.

She managed to slip by them unnoticed (she just couldn't afford to be seen by them _now_), and as she descended the stairs did her mind wandered to the gossip she just heard.

She wouldn't call her and Kakashi as _being together._

Maybe he had had lunches and dinners at her place more times than usual, and he had more than once slept there, but she wouldn't consider_ that_ as being together – not that soon anyway. Yes, she admitted that she liked the idea of him being there; it was a great thing for Sakumo but she didn't think by doing all that could already be said as being together.

Although some part of her surely hopes so.

_Yet again, did her face really glow??_

She let out a nervous laugh at the thought.

"Ah, Rin…"

She realized that she had been staring at the floor all the way down the stairs, with a file tucked between her arms and her chest. And when she raised her head to meet the voice, she was face-to-face with the other contributor of the gossip.

"Kakashi?" for some reason she was blushing – a little.

He smiled; didn't quite notice the red flush at her face. "Look, I need –" he stopped halfway; his one eye caught on something that made his train of thoughts stopped. "What happened to your blouse?" he asked, pointing on a stain near the left part of her shoulder. The brown-ish wet stain was quite hidden by the file she was holding, but somehow it didn't escape his eye.

She looked down at her blouse, "No, it's nothing" she tried wiping it away, "Just a patient spilling her food just now –"

His eye narrowed and he held up a hand. "Stop it. If some patient spilled something, it would likely hit the lower part of the blouse"

She took a deep breath, a brief pause before she spoke. She opened her mouth slightly to say something but closed it back, the action repeated several times; "Her son was one of Orochimaru's test subjects" she finally said.

He stared at her, the pupil in his eye slightly enlarged. "She thought you were involved in that?"

She forced a smile. "Its okay, Kakashi" she hugged the file tighter.

He let out a deep sigh. It was not okay. It was all a lie to cover up the truth; and the sole purpose of her doing that was him. It annoyed him that he wasn't able to do anything at that time, no one could exactly think straight during the war. "We need to clear this matter up, Rin. You can't walk around the hospital being thrown with food"

"It doesn't happen all the time, Kakashi"

"You mean it _had_ happened before?"

She paused. "Kakashi, it's nothing…"

"What about the staffs? Do they treat you the same way?"

She gently put a hand on his chest, pressing soft against his Jounin vest, "Kakashi, we'll stop the interrogation here." The feeling of her touch on him did the trick – for a while. "Now, why are you here?" she quickly change the subject. They had stopped at the hallway next to the stairs.

A sigh came from him again. He'll let this slide for the meantime. "I'll be going again"

"To Iwagakure?"

He nodded.

Her eyebrows twisted into a small frown. For some reason, she felt something was very wrong.

"Look, don't worry; this could be the last time. We're attacking the source of the rebellion this time, the war there could finally end"

She forced a smile.

* * *

"Why isn't dad picking me up?" Sakumo looked up at his mother as they were walking out from the Academy, with his little hand in hers.

Rin smiled hesitantly, "He said sorry honey; a mission came up."

The little one unconsciously nodded, and turned his sight back at the road before another question came up, "When will dad come back?"

Rin looked down to her son, "Why?"

Sakumo looked back up, "Dad promised to train me!" he smiled widely, his voice filled of excitement. "Dad said I could even be learning chidori!!" he grasped his free hand and twirled it around.

Rin doubted it, but somehow she managed to smile, this time more willingly. "I'm sure he will, honey" She laughed hearing her son laugh.

* * *

"Where's Sakumo?" the blonde asked with his cheerful grin.

"I think he's inside. It's nice that you came, I think he's a bit upset that Kakashi's not back yet." Rin served her sensei's son a drink. She looked at Naruto with her soft smile, and thought how much Naruto looked just like his father.

And just how Sakumo looked so much like Kakashi.

"It has been a week hasn't it?"

Rin nodded. It seemed Naruto realized how worry she was.

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei's fine, Rin-san." Naruto took a sip of his drink. Rin again only managed to smile.

Small footsteps were heard and Naruto wore another of his usual grin "Ah, Sakumo!!!" he exclaimed when he saw the 4 year old came into the kitchen.

"Naruto-sensei"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Naruto-sensei??"

One of Naruto's hand landed behind his head. "I guess I want to continue the student-teacher line" his answer was short and simple, much to his surprise.

The brown-haired woman smiled; understandingly. "I think that's a great idea indeed."

* * *

The area was quiet, except for the occasional cricket songs. The sun barely reached the ground they were on; the forest's canopies were too thick. Three figures were seen hiding in the bushes on the ground, all of them trying to produce less noise as possible.

"Come on senpai, breathe!!!" Yamato almost screamed. His hands were pushing against the deep gash, trying to force more blood from gushing out. He turned to his other comrade, "Yuuta, you need to snap out of it!!"

The newly appointed chuunin Yamato was referring to were sitting in front of the two figures, both hands dug inside his hair and his body froze to the ground. "Its.. its my… its my fault"

Yamato growled. The situation was really not helping him. He turned his attention back down to the person lying in front of him, as the person coughed out more blood. Yamato cursed.

"The blood just won't stop!!" Yamato gasped. "Yuuta!!! You need to give me a hand, dammit!!"

Yuuta still couldn't move. His brown eyes were fixed on the pooling red blood, drenching the silver strands of hair belonged to the person that just saved him, the head protector was nowhere to be seen, and Yuuta's eyes widened as he gaze into those mismatched eyes of his superior.

The sharingan was fading away.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

There, a cliffhanger. lol.


End file.
